Black and White
by MysTeRioUs' .NV
Summary: This story is EDWIN and ROAI I'm an angel and my name is Edward, and I'm a Death God and my name's Riza... Both of us are of two different worlds yet we are Best Friends and now Both of us are experiencing a crisis at the momment...
1. Introduction

"**Black End White"  
**

Chapter 1: Introduction

I'm a Demon, and my name Elizabeth some call me Liza but commonly they call me Riza, Riza the Bloodhound. I've gained my reputation for being a coldhearted Death God, 5 years ago, and that means that I am the youngest Demon to be promoted from keeper to a reaper in the whole demon history and at that time I was only 16 years old.

Death Gods are the ones who fetch the people who are dying and whose time is up and also we Death Gods are the one who is making all things possible just to meet the date set by the Recorders to our assigned mortals. In short accidents, diseases, fire etc. are all set up by us and we were given the authority by the demon king to take any measures just to kill the mortals whose life force is already reaching its limit, and I Elizabeth for the past 5 years has always met my deadlines, even if I need to make a whole country sink under the oceans, is now facing the greatest crisis. And that is killing Him…

I'm an Angel, and my name is Edward all of the high seraphs call me Ed and I am a simple angel whose duty is one of the lowest classes in the Heavens and that is Guarding mortals. Guarding mortals may sound like an easy job but actually it's hard since demonoids -tiny powerless demons- loves to play pranks on mortals and my duty is to Guard meaning to stop them.

I love my job since watching humans became a hobby to me for the past 5 years and today marks the day that I turn 16, well it's not a big deal actually. But for the past 5 years I've been extremely lonely, and now I have a friend, and this only friend of mine didn't even mention me in her introduction (sigh).

Well since she's so fixated in killing "HIM", I'll tell you how I met her. It was actually coincidence that I saw her looking at a pet store admiring a black puppy, I never even suspected that she's most the renowned Death God of the Underworld Elizabeth, well who would've guess a girl looking at a puppy with SPARKLING eyes. I thought she was just a human but when she saw me looking at her she changed her expression and in a split of second she released her big black wings and pointed a gun in my forehead. At that moment cold sweat run in my whole body sending chills at my spine, well it's a good thing I knew exactly what to say and that is _"Will you be friends with me?",_ actually I wasn't hoping for a good response but when I saw her face it looks like she's considering it and after a while she finally spoke _"I've never had a friend before, well nobody dared to make friends with me you're the first so maybe I'll consider it."_And that's the story behind it and it was pretty cool having a demon for a friend (it makes my job easier) but we have to keep it secret cause God knows what may happen to us, and now we've been friends for about 2 years and now I know she's quite a character when it comes to work and when it comes to the things she like…

And another thing about me right now I too am facing a great deal of crisis in my life, who would've thought that an angel will fall, with its wings attached…

To be continued…

Authors Note: I made up some words in this story well this is just the start but please don't assume that there's something between Ed and Riza they are just purely friends… . LOOK FORWARD to the next chapter ….

Keeper – they make sure that the souls are in the right prison level.

Reaper – Death God

Demonoids – Tiny Powerless Demons

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_ 3


	2. Turning Point

Chapter 2: Turning point

3 days before the introduction…

I'm floating in the sky watching humans again and right now I saw a particular couple that I saw 4 years ago well I played a prank on them that day but who would've guessed that they would end up together and now their married and they even had twins, it makes me feel good seeing them together they gave me a feeling of fulfillment. Mortals sure are amazing in their own little way. I thought to myself

"Okay then what should I do? hmm can't think of any I'll just look for Riza."

"No need to look for me Ed I'm already here."

"Oh, hi Riza how's work."

"Well right now I don't have any but the superior said that I'll be handling a new job and a hard one."

"Hmm a hard one you said is there such a thing called Hard Job in your dictionary."

"Well you should know me better… so Ed can we go to—to my fa—favorite shop."

"Hey there's only the two of us here you don't need to be so shy if you want to go to the pet shop I'll escort you there."

"Hey don't say it out so loud what if Demonoids hear you and spread the word in the underworld."

"Yeah they'll say that Riza the Bloodhound is a Puppy Lover and whose favorite color is Pink hahaha…..—(menacing aura)-….I'm sorry Riza please put your gun away from my forehead."

"Really Ed for a small angel you really have a big mouth."

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING ULTRA SUPER PIPSQUEK WHOM SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE!"

_I didn't say that much _"Well then let's go to the pet shop Ed."

"Ah, right let's go."

*Buzzz*Buzzz

"Riza is that…"

"Yup it's Work, Darn it! I really want to see Black Hayate, well work is work I'll see you later Ed."

"Yeah…" _Black Hayate? Who could that be…?_

(-)

_Who could it be no, I think it's WHAT could it be? Superior said that this mortal is a tough one to handle…Is there really such a mortal who is tough to handle… I'll just need to find it out for myself then._

Underworld

"Riza, this is the mortal assigned to you by the Demon King himself, 96969696. And also the Demon King want me to say this to you…_Riza kill this mortal at all cost and that is IF YOU CAN.._"

"Is the Demon King Testing me with his words?"

"Maybe, But here's a tip just do your job diligently like you always do and if you do that then maybe well only maybe you won't have any problem in the future."

"Okay well….. Thanks superior….."_ Strange… well better go to the recorders to see its date and face._

Recorders

"Please give me the no. that was assigned to you by your perspective superiors and we will give you the picture and the date set by, us, Recorders and as you all know the information that we will give you does not include the mortal's name, address/location, age, birthday and all information regarding the mortals that is/are assigned to you which means that you have to hunt your target's by yourselves with only a picture as lead, if there is something that you did not understand I will be delighted to explain everything in detail to you again-..."

"Actually you don't have to repeat that same conversation we had 5 years ago every time we meet, and still even now."

"I'm so sorry but I'm just doing my job and if you really did understand just please give me your assigned number."

"..96969696"

"Oh, aren't you an unlucky one."

"Excuse me..?"

"Here's the picture and the date set to you is UNLIMITED"

"Unlimited? Is there really such a thing? All Mortals have their time limit so there is definitely no such thing as unlimited when it comes to death."

"Well your case is special... Why? You ask… That, you'll have to find out for yourself."

_Ugh I feel strange about my new target, I just don't get it my superior the recorder and even the Demon King himself has given me signs…Ugh what should I do … should I ask Ed, no he probably won't understand a single word that I will say since he's an angel…what should I do who should I ask… (A few minutes later) I know! Maybe HE has an Idea I better ask him now. _

Meanwhile in the Human World

"Boooo-ooo-rringg…. Without Riza here there's just no one to talk to."

Again I was floating (as usual) watching mortals, and now what I saw was not particularly strange what I saw was a mortal singing for alms in the street while carrying a baby in her arms wearing almost nothing and yet she was being ignored, I also saw a kid pulling a strangers coat to get its attention while a another kid would silently sneak up to pick the stranger's wallet. And now I would wonder and recall God's words to us angels, he said… _Mortals are strong_… _They rely on each_ _other at time of needs and they would gather around strengthening their bonds while guiding their kind in its rightful path… _God added,and now I would think in this situation I can't see them helping each other actually it's the opposite I can see Mortals destroying each other for their own self satisfaction… it really pisses me off…

Actually at this part I would fly away and watch in a different location but a particular Mortal has caught my attention.

Before the little kid would pick the strangers wallet a girl stopped his hands and made a gesture saying _be quiet…_ I saw the kid dumbfounded by her straightforwardness the other kid would notice that his partner was stopped, so he also stopped bothering the stranger and would go to his partner's side apologizing to whomever who found them out…

I thought that the girl will scold and turn the two teary eyed kids over but instead she pat their heads and then she smiled. Her gestures stopped the kids from crying and her gestures shocked me, for the first time a mortal actually cared. Instead of flying away I watched them more to see what she would do next. She gave the two kids a piece of paper that has writing in it, I didn't see what she had written but I saw that there was money along with the paper she had given. The two kids smiled at her warmly and thanked her properly then they ran along. I didn't notice it at first but the begging child isn't actually a boy she's a girl but it wasn't noticeable since her hair was messy and she wore boy's clothes and from the looks of it they're brother and sister.

Then the girl continued to walk and when she reached the singing lady she gave her coat and muffler to the lady and she also left her lunch box with her, the lady would look at her teary eyed and then she smiled exposing her greenish teeth and the girl would also smile to the lady showing off her white clean teeth…

I don't know why but I felt something…something strange… and it was warm and before I knew it I followed her all the way to her house and now I feel like a stalker…

To be continued….


	3. Her Circumstances

Chapter 3: Her Circumstances

*knock *knock

"Maes, are you there? It's me Riza I want to ask you something will you please open the door."

"…"

"Hey! Stop pretending you're not in or I'll break your door!"

"O-okay I'm in, just don't break my house!"

"Break your house? I just said your door."

"Yeah right the last time we met you said that you would break my car's door and you know what happened? YOU BROKE MY WHOLE GODDAMN CAR WHILE SAYING! _I don't know where the door is so I just broke everything to be sure.!"_

"Oh did I do that well I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah fine, so what brings you here?"

"96969696, this no. what do you know about it."

"96969696? I don't know much but I think that number is bad news since it led many Death Gods to be Demoted, and I don't know the reason why, so why are you asking about that number."

"Actually that number is my new target for my job."

"…"

"…"

"Are you Serious?"

"Yup."

"You sure have got bad luck on your side."

"Well I won't be excommunicated if I didn't finish it I'll be just Demoted right?"

"Well I think so. I'm not sure since I've been an outcast in the underworld for at least 15 years so I guess I don't know the things that have been going on around Underworld."

"Well you've got a point Maes. Well I'll be going now thanks for the information."

"Hey, why not have coffee at least."

"I need to finish my job first, but if you're feeling lonely I'll accompany you." Riza said with a smile

"Since when have you become so bratty? Well just come over to visit at times."

"Sure after all you're my acting Father. See ya later"

"Acting Father? I'm your guardian…geez."

The little girl 5 years ago is now a grown up Woman …sigh… time sure flies fast.

(-)

"Now then as for my target…What should I do about it?" (Sigh)

_I better look for him…Oh right where's the picture… ah here it is hmm Black hair Black eyes a man in I think in his 20's well it sure suck to die young. Okay now I'll start my hunting._

Riza looked for her target lightning fast that in 30 minutes she already scanned the whole city clean meaning she's found him.

_Now target locked, I'm in luck the flammable truck is in a good position now then I better start._

Riza put out her death scythe although it doesn't look like a scythe it has the same power, her two Guns Noir and Argent, she pointed her two guns in the flammable tank and then she wait until the target has reached to the desired position.

"Firing in 3...2….1….0"

*BOOM

The flammable truck blew up in the street which caused panic to the civilians but Riza knew one thing band that is.  
"Mission Complete…I only need to wait for the soul to come out."

2 minutes

3 minutes

15 minutes

"!...What the heck there's no soul coming out? Not unless…Oh no definitely impossible."

"Please Help! There's a man under a ruble he seems to be alive!" a bystander yelled in Worry

"Damn looks like I missed him, since there's no time limit I better take my time."

First Day: FIRST ATTEMPT – FAILED

Second Day: SECOND ATTEPT – DIE BECAUSE OF DISEASE

Riza contact a Demonoid to spread the disease inside the target's apartment

First day: Cold- check

Second day: Fever-check

Third day: Coughing of Blood-check

And the LAST DAY : DEATH _is actually the next thing to happen so why the hell is he Cured !_

"DAMN he pisses me off!"

SECOND ATTEMPT – FAILED

Third Day: THIRD ATTEMPT – ACCIDENT

Riza put oil in the stairs going up the target's apartment and now she's sure to succeed

"Hey Riza what are you doing?"

"Shush Ed, don't make a noise."

"….."

_Now the target is nearing the accident location. _

The target slipped off the stairs and fell…..

"Yes now I'm sure, he's got to be dead by now."

2 minutes

3 minutes

15 minutes

"WHY! The hell is the soul still not coming out?"

"Then why don't you check it out to see for yourself if he's dead?" Ed said

_Should I look at the target? No-no I've never gone near a human for at least 15 meters_

"…actually I've seen you do this for the past 3 days, so why don't you just go and verify"

"I hate of humans! I've never been near a human for at least 20 meters"

"…." Ed gave her a pathetic look

"Fine I'll look at him but keep watch. Okay…"

Riza flew to the targets direction and saw him unconscious lying in the ground.

"Is he dead?" Riza thought, not knowing how to verify she closed her eyes then touched his face to feel his temperature.

_He's warm so he's still alive then, but what's this feeling it's so warm and reassuring, so mortals feel this way they-they feel good …_

Riza opened her eyes slowly and to her surprise she was staring directly at his eyes…

_Riza's taking too long I better check on her_, Ed flew to their direction then found them

Dumbfounded Ed's Eyes widened as if his eyes were falling out of its socket and his mouth also fell open in response to the surprising picture that was laid out in front of him his brain can't keep up and so he stood there frozen …

Riza didn't know what to do the mortal was awake and they were staring each other eye to eye, she couldn't move her brain froze along with her nerves…..

To be continued…

Author's Note: Please **Review** and look forward to my next Chapter 4: "Confusion and His Circumstances"


	4. Confusion and His Circumstances

Chapter 4: Confusion and His Circumstances

"RI-RI-RIZAAA!"

A loud shout awoke Riza from a deep bewilderment she quickly backed off and then flew as high as possible to escape the scary situation.

"RI-RI –ZA WHA—AATT W-WAS TH-AAT YO-YOU WE-RE O-ON T-T-T-T-TOP—PP O-OF A-A-A-A M-M-MA-N!" Ed said shakily with twirling eyes.

"Wha-what are you talking about you told me to check him if he's dead."

"CCHE-ECK? YEAH I-I D-DID S-SAY TH-AT B-B-BUT Y-YOU W-W-WE-RE A-A-A-BOUT TO-TO KI-KI-KI-KISS…..HI-HIM A-AND Y-YOU'RE O-O-ON T-TOP!" Ed said full of embarrassment

"I wasn't going to ki-ki-kiss him, I was just drawn in by his eyes and that's all. And stop saying misleading things."

"DR-DRAWN IN SH-SHE S-SAID, B-B-BUT WH-WHAT'S W-WRONG WI-WITH ME WH-WHY A-AM I THE O-ONE F-F-FE-FEELING E-E-EMBARRASSED."

"Well maybe that's because you're lewd Ed."

"L-L-LEWD S-SHE SAID I-I'M A-AN A-A-ANGEL FOR G-GOD SAKE I-I'M P-P-PUR…(NOSEBLEEDS)..E" (FAINTS)

"Pure he said then what does he call himself for imagining things way out of his league. Ugh talking to an unconscious angel is weird"

Wait being with him is weird enough of me, a friend could be troublesome at times, but it's all thanks to him that I am calm right now actually it's thanks to Ed that I was able to escape safely from that mortal who knows what could I have done… What could I have done? *shakes head No-no don't think about it….

His eyes remind me of night sky in the underworld it's like a bottomless well that draws everything it sees… *Blush waaahhhhh don't think of it Riza or you'll be drawn in, stay strong….

Still *Blush

"Hey you bloody Angel how long are you going to sleep in my back?"

"Uhh Riza where am I?"

"You're at my back right, instead of a friend you look like you're my brother."

"Yeah right, please put me down now I think I … can walk n-now WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-WITH-MY-CLOTHES-IT-HAS-BLOOD."

"It's your blood you idiot, don't you remember."

"Remember?... (Reminiscing) AHH!"

"Okay now don't freak out, first of all you need to do is change your clothes."

"AA-HH Y-Y-YES M-M-MA'AM I-I-I W-W-WILL….."

*SMACK

"The hell stop talking like an idiot and come with me I'll give you some of my old clothes."

"Yeah right can you bring an angel with a bump on his head in Underworld?" _ow, it really hurts_

"Oh yeah… right… well just wait for me in here but is it okay to you my clothes."

"Of course I love your get up black shirt with white lining and a grayish vest partnered by black pants is just my style…. Hey, Riza we were lucky that mortals can't see us…."

"Hey past is past now wait for me I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Okay ahh Riza please give me White Clothes I am an angel after all..." Ed said with a smile

"….okay"

After a few minutes

"Yo, Ed I'm back and here are my hand me down clothes. Do you like it?"

"What do you mean I like it I love it. Punk and rock designs thanks a lot, by the way I'm wearing' it now."

"Yeah do whatever you want with it. By the way Ed that mortal did you sense anything weird about him?"

"No, not really why ask?"

"Well when I saw his eyes I felt something warm and fuzzy deep inside me… did you ever feel that way before."

"Unnn maybe, I guess but I still don't know. Why?

"Mortals are scary beings that have the power to suck demons, right now I'm never approaching my target within 25 meters."

"Well then good luck killing him."

"Yeah that's right I should kill him fast to get this confusion out of my head. That's it my solution if I kill him I'll be able to be free from these thoughts, thanks Ed you help a lot I'll be going for now."

"Okay,oh and thanks for the clothes…"

Now since Riza's finally able to find a solution to her problem I better go to work

Again I'm here at my favorite spot in the city and I am waiting for her it's not like I want to stalk her I just want to get to know her.

Oh I see her like alwaysshe's walking at a fast pace with a smile in her face that looks like she's greeting everybody on her way, actually since I've been following her for 3 days, I got to know some things about her like she's a high school student in a prestigious all girls school and it looks like she's a scholar she must be very bright, and I also know that she's an orphan who is living with her grandmother it must be hard on her, and she works in a machine shop, but one thing that I would like to know is her NAME I don't know why but every time someone's going to call her name I can't hear it.

Ohh someone's approaching her and it's a boy and for some reason I'm really pissed now I'll just sneak up on them to hear their conversation.

"Hey want me to escort you home."

_Escort her home she's already got an escort…. Me…_

"Sure and why not stay for dinner grandma would love you to join us Alphonse." She smiled

_Wha-what you're really letting him stay for dinner and stop smiling at him, this Alphonse guy must be real sneaky. Damn he pisses me off _

"No thank you, if he was here he must have been burning with anger already..."

_Yeah I'm already burning with anger…. Huh who's he? _

"Yeah I miss him soo much already do you really think he will be okay…"

_Her expression tightened as if she was forcing herself not to cry. Who could he be? Must be a-a boyfriend ahaha maybe pretty and kind girls are liked by boys. Yeah must be, even my expression tightened. _

"Don't worry, I know it for sure that he'll come back one day, by the way want to visit him tomorrow?"

_Did the guy leave her and what does this Alphonse guy mean by visiting and what is this irritating feeling I'm feeling?_

"I won't be able to visit tomorrow since I have work and I don't want to see him like that but I believe you since you're…."

_Huh what was that? I didn't hear the last word._

"Oh, looks like we've reached you're house. You better rest for today and here's one thing Angels will always protect you. Good day"

_Huh can this man see me? Definitely not, Oh well since he entrust her to me I better be ready. But listening to them gives me a depressing feeling." He" must be really important…for her to make a face like that..._

But rather than that feeling I wonder what could this warm and fuzzy feeling be?

To be continued …..

Author's Note: Next chapter will be Chapter 5:"Their Actions & His realization". .….


	5. Their Actions & His Realization

Chapter 5: Their Actions & His Realization

_I know that right now I am facing the REAL crisis in my life and that's killing HIM, he should be dead by now but why? Why? Just why in hell is he still alive? I did almost everything just to kill him…..i planted bombs, accidents, diseases and I almost made his apartment sink underground…..If only I could kill him directly but law states that all Death Gods can only kill a mortal indirectly…..could he be the most LUCKIEST human alive… to be able to escape death that much…and could this be the reason why the Demon King is challenging me ….this should be it….killing a mortal who can't be killed. Ugh my head hurts._

_But before thinking of a way to kill him I better find a way on how could I get close to him…since being 39 meters away can't help me kill him properly._

_Ohh there he is…_

_And he's with a Girl Today she must be pretty, could she be his girlfriend? Nah I've been watching him for awhile so maybe….not"… _Riza thought as if trying to convince herself

Riza's target and the girl went inside a restaurant to eat dinner Riza on the other hand is still in the air 35 feet away…

"I can't hear them! Maybe I should move a little closer….."

"…." (Reminiscing Ed's pathetic look)

"Ugh.. fine just a little closer." _Right now why do I like I'm spying on them_.

Riza moved closer to the couple eating in the restaurant. Then she spied on them and their conversation.

"Hey don't worry the doctors said that her recovery is speeding up. So don't look so dejected."

_Hmmm it Looks like someone's hurt._

"Thanks for the Encouragement Rebecca, but it won't change the fact that I killed her."

_!_

"What the hell are you saying! Stop blaming yourself it's not your fault it's an accident. Nobody could've stopped it from happening! And she's still alive!"

_What the hell are they talking about? Looks like it's serious, should I keep on listening…_

"Yah she's still alive in a vegetable shape. And I know god must be punishing me for doing it because lately a lot of accidents kept happening to me again, maybe I should just die to atone my sins."

*SLAP

_!_

"I can't believe what you said just now, if she was here you'll be getting an earful of scolding… Hey don't lose Hope even if it's just a little of it hold on to it. Because right now that's what I am doing."

"Thank you Rebecca and it's been a while since I got slapped in the face. Heh"

_The one he said he killed must be his family member or lover… so …_

"Well then I'll be going now, see you later…***"

_So that's his name…it really suits him….I wonder why but I feel really happy even though there's nothing to be happy about their conversation….. I better find Ed to ask about these feelings he knows mortals well since he's been watching them so maybe he'll know why I'm feeling like this towards a mortal…_

Riza flew high to look for Ed, Ed was easy to find because of he's an angel and since angels fly he should be somewhere in the air….a few moments later Riza found Ed outside a house's window…curiosity made Riza to snoop around hiding trying to find what's Ed up to by spying on him…

(-)

_Guarding her sure is fun… she's clumsy and absent minded yet she really know how to help her grandma in a lot of ways_.

"Haha, she sure is Amazing in a lot of ways."

_I wonder where her parents are if they are in heaven maybe I can ask the help of a messenger to give her some encouraging message to cheer her up, but if they're in hell then I can't help her._

"*** you should, sleep now since you've got school tomorrow."

_Her name…._

"Yes, grandma I'll do that."

Ed was a bit dazed because he finally heard her name and because of this he didn't saw the window opening then hitting him in the head, but since Ed is a spirit it just passed through him but then it draws his attention.

"Ed, I'm doing the right thing. Right?" the Girl mumbled to herself followed by a brief sigh and a sign of depression while looking at the moon and feeling the cold breeze of wind outside her room… then the girl moved inside her room then she slept.

Ed on the other hand was dumbfounded because hearing his name come out from the girl's mouth was something he'd never expected.

"Can she see me…? No that can't be, then maybe it's another guy with the same nickname as mine, and besides she was looking at the moon not me when she said my name."

_I_ _better go back to heaven to sort things out…. But I think I'll look at her face one more time._

Ed passed through the wall to go inside her room. When he was inside something wrong happened to him as he was looking at her face…Ed felt it again that abnormal feeling….

_This warm and fuzzy feeling…I know this—this feeling-this is it -this must be IT …..Damn! Why? Just why of all things should it be on a mortal..._Ed thought to himself while clutching his fist tightly.

"I should stop this before my situation gets worse." Ed told himself but when Ed looked at her he can't help himself being drawn in and in a split of second he found himself leaning forward making contact with her lips to lips…

To be continued….


End file.
